EMC SquarED
by DjSimster
Summary: Ed finds Sarahs mood changing boomerang again and it worries his friends a little and also bugs the kids a lot, will Eds friends help him out? or will Ed be like this forever?


E=MC Squar-ed.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on!" Eddy Shouted running down the lane in the Col-de-sac "This is the greatest scam in the world." Eddy yelled again, looked back to Double-D and Ed. "Ha, ha, ha! I get to try it out, ha ha ha." Ed Laughed running and his slacked back usual running position. "I do not see how this is going to work Eddy, just about everyone has a trampoline, which I detest against, since many injuries come from them." Double-D panted trying to keep up with Ed and Eddy.  
  
"Yeah but this on is different, you'll see!" As Eddy came to his back yard fence, he jumped over drooling, of the thought of all the jaw breakers he could buy. Ed just ramped threw the side of the fence as usual, still laughing. "Ha ha ha." Double-D stopped at the fence door and opened it carefully, then shut it the same taking not to the hole in the fence. Double-D looked at a huge square trampoline, the sheet was made many of many rubber bands. "YES! THIS IS GONNA BE THE HIGHEST ANYONE HAS EVER BOUNCED BEFORE! It'll be 50 cents for 5 minutes, or maybe we could make a lot of them and sell them for 5 dollars each! Were gonna own the candy store when were done!" Double D looked upon each aspect of the idea and then began to laugh. I don't think that will ever happen Eddy, the rubber bands would not hold for long and even if they could what if it rained? The water would warp the rubber bands." Eddy's jaw fell to the ground. Ed got onto the rubber monstrosity as soon as Double D was done talking. "Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, this like the time I went to Monster-rama Room, It was the room of the bouncer who sucked the eye-balls out of fly's and-" Ed Was interrupted. "Whatever Ed, so Double D, is there anyway to make it better?" Eddy Asked. Double D pondered about this. While he did so Ed had jumped onto Eddy's roof without them noticing, and without breaking anything. He found a boomerang there. He picked it up and put it into his pocket. Something suddenly came over Ed. His brain was felled with knowledge, like another personality. It was another personality. The Smart Side. Ed Slowly found a way down and walked up right over to Eddy. "It would be impossible Eddy, you see there is a water proofing chemical that is out there somewhere and is impossible to make. And there is nothing I can think of that would make the rubber bands stronger." Double-D looked at Ed with his eye brow raised. "Ed, do you feel ok? Your acting Strange."   
  
So, that's chapter one how do you like it so far? If you have seen the episode where the Eds find the boomerang and well lets just say Eddys insides is a sissy, Double Ds insides is, well. the opposite of what he is but still smarter then Ed, and Ed is Double D but had a much bigger brain. The next Chap will be, Is it Ed yet?  
  
Is it Ed yet?  
  
Ed quickly dismantled the un-well built trampoline and looked at Eddy. "What is your problem Eddy? You should know that if someone were to break on of there bones on this thing that I hate to call a trampoline there parents could sue you for all you have got." Double D looked at Ed and thought about what he said. "Ed is right Eddy, maybe we should create a more balanced safer idea that could bring in money." Eddy growled. Ed put the boomerang into his back pocket and began to think of an idea of to make money. "Um, Eddy, can I see you for a minute inside please?" Double D and Eddy walked into his room and shut the door. As soon as Eddy heard the click of the door shutting he began to yell "WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM! THAT WAS PERFECT!" Eddy's face turned red. "I know, I know, I cannot figure it out either. Maybe something happened, like when Ed was so confused the time we tried to sell thing to the girls, and Jimmy." Eddy looked around. "Maybe we need to hit him in the head with a 2x4. Where's Johnny when you need him?" Double D remembered something, "Did you notice he put something in his back pocket? Maybe it has something to do with it." Eddy got mad. "Whatever, I just want my scam back!" Double D and Eddy walked back outside. To there surprise there where all the kids of the cal-de-sac lined up outside jumping on a newly built trampoline. Ed stood there watching them jump, holding a jar of quarters. Ed walked over to the two. "See, as long as you have the proper idea of what your doing you can make any amount of money possible, now come on lets go get some jaw breakers." Ed turned around and asked the kids to leave. They did and the Ed's were off to the candy store.  
  
Over the Ed we go.  
  
After the Ed's were full of jaw breakers, Eddy and double D decided, it didn't matter what Ed was like, as long as he made them money. That night Ed went home and cleaned up his unclean-able room and took a bath but after his bath, he know longer knew what had happened that day. He went to sleep wondering if he was sleep walking again. 


End file.
